Love Of A Mother
by Starlight149
Summary: I never thought my life would not be dull any more. I never thought I would meet a pirate. I never thought I would fall in love with him. I never thought I would have a wonderful child. I never thought...I would have this fate. Dragon/Oc. Do Not Own Image.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi ya! I've decided to also go with another idea of mine. I believe not that much authors write stories on the mother of Luffy; her background story. Therefore, I wanted to give a little life to her!_

_Now, let's begin!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. However I do own the Oc characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

Foosha Village. Located in Goa. In Foosha Village, there was a small, brown cottage. Trees swayed with the wind in silence. The moon shined brightly, staring down at that cottage. It was very quiet; not a sound. Then, a sudden scream filled with pain was heard.

"AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" A young woman, in her mid-twenties- cried out Her light blue hair was messy, and was up to her neck. Her skin was extremely pale. She was slowly losing blood to the wounds she had all of her body.

She was lying down on a bed, clutching onto the sheets like her life depended on it. If you ignored the young woman's excruciating screams, you would be able to concentrate on looking at a large bulge on her stomach.

Bang!

A young teen held onto the now opened door, panting heavily. In his other hand, he held medical supplies. He had grey scruffy hair, and was wearing plain black top with green shorts and black shoes. The grey-haired boy ran to her as another scream from the woman; dropping the medical supplies. He took her hand as if to comfort her. The woman grabbed it tightly, screwing her eyes shut in pain. "Push, Sonoka-nee! Push!"

"I'm trying, b-but! It hurts!" the now-known Sonoka yelled. Sonoka took a short and shaky breath before forcing herself to do one last hard push. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" After that, nothing was heard, only to hear a loud but soft cry.

"Waaaah!" The young teen sighed in relief that both of them made it out alive. But, if Sonoka did not get any treatment now...

"It's a boy, Sonoka-nee..." Tears began to fall out of Sonoka's purple eyes. Not out of sadness, but of happiness. Despite the pain she was in after giving birth with barely any supervision, she pushed herself up from the bed. Sonoka hissed in pain, but quickly bit her lip to not any sound come out. A little bit of blood trickled from her mouth.

The new mother breathed in and out heavily."Let me see him, Nata." It was not an order, but a plea. Nata was about to protest, seeing her condition; but looking into her eyes, his mouth couldn't move. Nata sighed, showing the child she gave life to.

Sonoka's eyes widened at the baby before her, even more tears left her eyes. She put her arms out, shaking. The baby had a fluffy small part of black hair at the top of the head. Black, glistening, and wide eyes were looking at her in interest. Even though his eyes were wide, they were quite beady. His skin was a little bit tanned as well.

"He's...perfect." Sonoka smiled, looking at the baby boy in her arms. "He's looks just like I thought he would be."

Nata moved closer to the new mother, staring at the baby curiously. "What will you call him?"

The light blue-haired woman smiled tiredly as she hugged the baby more tightly, yet still gently. "Luffy...Monkey D. Luffy..." Sonoka finally closed her eyes. But it was strange, why did she hear someone shouting? It...wasn't Nata.

Did they know that they were being rude? She did need her rest...

"Sonoka! Hang in there! Don't you dare close your eyes!"

_._

_._

_._

_I wonder, how did I get to this? How? I was just ordinary girl...well not really ordinary, but that will be explained later._

_I wonder, if I never decided to do what I did, would it still have happened? Never! It was just by chance...and I'm glad it happened, I'm glad I met Him. Even though I may have suffered from my actions, I never regretted one thing..._

_Even though my story is worthless, I will tell it..._

_Now...shall I tell you my story before we start the true beginning? Good. It starts with me, a bird in a cage; falling in love with a pirate._

_It's kind of funny, right? A forbidden love between two people from completely different worlds._

_._

_._

_._

_~Goa Kingdom~_

Hatred.

Pain.

Despair.

Loneliness.

She has felt all these feelings. It a surprise that she has isn't insane from feeling these emotions so many times in the past. She licked her dry and cracking lips; she tilted her head backwards, hitting her head softly onto a stone wall behind her.

"It's so...boring."

How long has she been her? How old was she? Who is she? She didn't know.

She laughed. It was laced with nothing but bitterness. She gazed at the darkness; the only thing that kept her company for a long...long time. A silent lone tear escaped her eye. She lifted one of her fragile arms, stretching it out. "Someone, anyone...save me…"

Before she knew it, darkness embraced her.

_._

_._

_._

_Well. I did say anyone, right?_

_._

_._

_._

The female opened her eyes to nothing. She moved her body slowly, aware of the shackles and chains that would scratch her pale skin. They haven't given her food for very long time. She snorted. It wasn't even food.

Have they forgotten about her? Probably. She wasn't significant or anything. Just a prisoner.

She shifted once again, trying to find an object to rest on. Again, she snorted. Only bones and skulls will be here. Ever since she tried to stab a guard in the eye, they said she was dangerous.

Crystal purple eyes flashed with amusement. May be she was a little insane. Her mouth twitched upwards at the memory.

_._

_._

_._

_Being a little insane brings fun to your life, don't you agree?_

_._

_._

_._

She sighed. Twirling her long, tangled hair. It was filled with grime, dirt and unknown liquid. This is the longest time they have forgotten. She'll probably die out of starvation. "I guess it is one of the worst yet simplest ways to die." she mused. Her hoarse and croaky voice echoed throughout the area. She closed her eyes.

Only silence and darkness greeted her.

.

.

.

Her body tensed. Screaming and shouting reached her ears. Her eyes hardened as she heard shooting and clashing noises. Closer and closer. Was she going to die? It didn't matter. Not any more. The only thing she could right now was...wait.

Her eyes looked fearlessly ahead, not afraid of what or who might be beyond that metal door and chains that held her. Before she knew it, the doors were smashed by some unknown and strong force. Light blinded her; she couldn't help but cover her eyes with her muddy arms.

Slowly, she released her formation. Her eyes widened at the silhouette in front of her. Her body relaxed and her breathing was calm. She grinned widely.

"Your...your late, Ryu!" The manly figure calmly walked towards, his face was covered by dark clothes.

"Come, Sonoka."

And she did.

.

.

.

_Did you actually think I was going to tell you everything when I just introduced myself? Sorry, but no. I will though, just not yet; it will take time, and so will the rest of the story. _

_Bye, for now._

* * *

><p><em>Hi again! I know I have not updated my other stories, but I felt like taking a break from them for just a little while. If anyone likes this idea then...yay for me! I tried my best with this one so I hope you like this.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. However I do own the Oc characters.**_

**Chapter 2**

Her body...Her body felt light, like a feather. She closed her eyes tight as her senses came back, the pain also came back. Sonoka's head felt like it was going to split into two. Her mind commanded her to rest, yet her heart begged her to wake up. With struggle, her eyes fluttered open. Her vision with blinded by the godly sun. The female squinted to get a better view of where she was. Suddenly, her sensitive ears heard a conversation.

"Doc! You said she wasn't going to wake up for two weeks, but she's already moving!" Sonoka inwardly chuckled. That was obviously Nata.

"I-I do not know why she is waking. It should be impossible for Seiji-san to wake up in three days. Especially in the ummm... condition she was in during the birth."

"Then why?!"

Since she was the main topic in their conversation, she decided to interrupt them. "It's probably because I'm strong and awesome." her soft and weak voice alarmed the two males. She coughed heavily, using her hand to cover her mouth. Sonoka removed her hand to see blood splattered all over her hand. She quickly hide her hand to not worry the people who helped her make a small recovery. "Well...not that strong. But I'm still 100% awesome." Sonoka joked lamely.

Nata moved to her side, kneeling. "Sonaka-nee, are you okay? Are you feeling better?"

She responded with a smile of amusement and playfulness. "Yes, yes. I'm fine Nata. You don't need to worry about lil' old me." Sonoka moved her body into a more comfortable position, despite the pain that was spreading in her entire body.

But the worry that coursed through her body was worse. "Luffy! Is he okay? Where is he?" If anything happened to her child...

A nervous voice calmed her dark thoughts. "U-ummm, your son is fine Seiji-san. I-I was just ummmm doing a check-up on him to make sure he w-was healthy before Takeda called me to see you."

She turned her head to look at the person she assumed that helped her. The women tipped her head at the man in front her.

Standing before her was a quite handsome and tall man. He had burnt brown hair that had spike-like edges. His bangs covered the left side of his eye, leaving only one sharp red eye. His face did not have any baby fat and was toned. Sonoka noticed that he had a large stitch from his bottom jaw to his chest; however it was slightly covered by the black v-neck top he had. He was also wearing long and baggy black pants. Sonoka's lips parted a little as she saw that of course he had a white lab coat.

"Seiji-san?" Sonoka blinked, realising that she was staring at him too long. The young man face was tinted with red. It seemed that he was flustered.

"Ara. Sorry doctor-san. I was just admiring how handsome you were. Aaaaaaah, this generation is really lucky." The cheeky women sighed, smiling. She got just the reaction she wanted.

The doctor spluttered nonsense, unaware that she was teasing him.

Nata rolled his eyes at Sonoka. She blinked innocently at the younger boy. "You have a husband ya know."

She smiled at the other male, who stopped in the middle of his incorrect words. She bended forwards to him, as if she was bowing. Sonoka leaned back into her bed, still looking at the doctor. "Sorry doctor-san, I was just teasing you. I wonder if I went too far?-"

"Of course ya did!" Nata exclaimed, his head twitching at her words.

"-but thank for helping me during my birth. I probably would have not survived. No, we would have not survived " Sonoka continued like Nata did not interrupt her sentence. Nata flinched at what she said, reminded of how she was on that day. He grimaced. "Ah...I didn't get your name either."

The doctor rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "You do not have to thank me Seiji-san. My name is Toshihiro Yamada. I'm just glad that you and the baby are safe."

Sonoka stared at Nata eerily. The teen bounced back, putting his hands up in surrender. "What the hell did I do?!" She suddenly pouted, losing her scary aura.

"Why couldn't you be more like Toshi-chan?" Sonoka asked glaring at Nata while she pointed at the surprised doctor.

"C-chan?"

* * *

><p>The new mother laughed happily as her child crawled slowly towards her; grinning toothless. It's been 6 months since she has given birth to Luffy. Once she got back on her feet, everyone welcomed her warmly even though she only came to give birth to Luffy in this village. It was too sad for her to leave her new friends here, so she decided to live here until she figured out what to do next. Sonoka also decided to grow out her hair, she missed the feeling of twirling and playing with her hair.<p>

Sonoka still hasn't gotten in contact with her husband no matter how many times she tried. But she realised how stupid that was. Someone could have intercepted the messages, putting everyone she knew in danger. Especially her son. Guilt filled her stomach as she remembered.

No. Sonoka shook her head. Luffy is the most important thing in her life and she needs to be strong, for the both of them. Determination sprouted in her crystal purple eyes. She'll definitely protect him.

She was pushed away from her thoughts when she heard a cry. It wasn't Luffy. Sonoka looked forwards to see that Luffy stopped crawling to her and thought that Nata was food.

"O-oi! L-little squirt! My hand ain't food! Scram!" the more the teen talked, the more Luffy dug into his hand, the more pain he felt. An the more Sonoka snickered at the funny scene.

"That's good Luffy! Okaa-chan is cheering for you!"

"W-wait! Stop encouraging him! Ow_wwwwwwwwwwwww_!"

* * *

><p>It was official. Nata really disliked the brat. Really really disliked him. Of course, he did not say that to adoptive sister. She'll kill him and allow him to rot in hell gleefully. How did the saying go? Oh yes, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'.<p>

Nata, Sonoka and little Luffy were currently walking into the bar. "Yo, everyone!" Nata greeted cheerfully. Most people smiled, greeted or waved back at the small group.

Sonoka noticed that Dadan silently moaning and groaning in a corner. When they had eye contact, Dadan immediately looked the other way. Sonoka's eyes narrowed at the motion. It seemed she had a bandit to visit.

She gave Luffy to Nata gently. Fear settled in Nata's eyes and Sonoka smirked silently. "Pupupupupupu..." she leaned in slightly. "You don't mind looking after Lu-chan for a tiny bit, right." Sonoka said sweetly. Too sweetly.

The teen stood up straight like a solider going into a brutal war. "Y-yes sir! I mean Ma'am!"

**SMACK!**

"Don't you dare call me Ma'am. I'm not that old yet! Humph!" Sonoka walked towards Dadan, not allowing Nata to see to devilish look on her face. 'Hehehe. The power of Women!'.She wasn't offended or anything like that, she just used that as an opportunity to play with the teen. Evil right? Oh well...

Meanwhile, poor Nata was left with a stinging red hand mark and a laughing baby.

* * *

><p>Sonoka pulled out an chair and sat beside the pitiful women. "Now..." she used her elbows as support, looking at the cowardly pirate in the eye. Sonoka smiled. Dadan gulped.<p>

Sonoka quietly counted down.

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Alright! I will tell you. J-just don't tell that man!"

Sonoka smirked. Dadan gulped.

* * *

><p><em>And that chapter is finished! Omg,this is the first time in a year that I have updated so quickly. I remember when I used to update my first story every single day even though no one followedfavourite it. I was so...naive -_- _

_Any ways__, thanks for the follows and I will try to update as much as I can. I'm really inspired to do so much for this story. I'm probably boring ya so...yeah._

_Bye bye~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. However I do own the Oc characters.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Sonoka hummed a unknown lovely tune to her son as she held him in her favourite rocking chair. "Hmmmm...hmmmmm..." she gently rubbed his head back and forth. A smile met Luffy's chubby face. Sonoka continued to hum the tune affectionately, not realising a figure stood behind her.

"Y-you really l-love him Seji-san." the figure announced its presence. She blinked at the timid comment, knowing exactly whose voice it belonged to. Sonoka inwardly groaned at herself. _I didn't know that Toshi-chan was there__...I need to start training soon. _When she looked upwards, Sonoka immediately put on a bright and mischievous smile for the young doctor.

She placed one of her hands on her chest and the other supporting Luffy. "Ara ara! I didn't know you there Toshi-chan. You know that was really mean to scare me."_ Though you didn't really..._but she decided to keep that to herself.

Sonoka mock-pouted at him, causing him to splutter and stutter out a "I-I d-did not m-mean t-to Seji-san!". It was a normal occurrence for the two friends.

She reassured him by saying: "It's all right.", her smile brightened even more as she remembered his words a few moments ago. "I guess your right though."

Toshihiro face showed absolute confusion before also remembering what he said. "A-ah, yes." he leaned forward to see the 6-month old baby sleeping peacefully but saw also a large bubble of snot as Luffy breathed in and out. The doctor chuckled at the humorous sight.

Meanwhile, Sonoka was staring thoughtfully at a sparkling object that was on a shelf. Next to it a photo that was frame with glitter and plastic jewels. Toshihiro blinked once. "Seji-san?" he looked over where she was looked at. Sonoka stared silently and intently at the two significant objects. _I was so happy to have new friends at that time...I was so naive._

"A-are they important t-to you?" before Sonoka knew it, Toshihiro was standing in front of the shelf; also staring at the two items. The woman looked down to her baby, staring sadly at his sleeping face.

_~Flashback Start~_

_"Hahaha! Really?! Did he really act like that?" A young woman wearing a knee-high sun dress sat on green grass on a hill. She had luscious wavy strawberry-blonde hair that reached the end of her back; and had beautiful pink eyes that suited her facial features. She had noticeable freckles and a large bump on her stomach. This was Rouge D. Portgas. _

_Beside her was also a woman who was sitting down with her legs stretched out. She was wearing shorts with a white top. Her light blue curly hair swayed with wind as her purple eyes shined with joy as she chatted to the other female. "Yep! He was sooooooo shocked when I told him I wanted three kids!" she then pouted. "He should know I would want kids since we have been married for a long long time."_

_Rouge laughed at her words."Hahaha! You should know how he is, Sono-chan." _

_Sonoka's childish pout deepened even more. "Hai~" a sudden cheerful smile was placed onto Sonoka's face. "But I don't mind that much. Getting him to marry me was a mission I tell ya." She poked gently at Rouge's bump. "And to think, my best friend is holding a life in her stomach." Sonoka then blinked. "Actually, I can." she leaned into the womans surprised face and whispered: "Is he so wild in bed that you want seconds?" as soon as Sonoka said that, Rouge's face was as red as a juicy red apple. _

_Rouge spluttered as Sonoka howled at the reaction she got. Sonoka slammed her fists hard onto the unfortunate grass. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I'M ACTUALLY RIGHT THIS TIME?" _

_"Sono-chaaaaan!" Rouge whined, covering her still red face from embarrassment. "Please stop it!"  
><em>

_"The more you say that, the more I want to tease you." Sonoka's laughter turned into sniggers. When Sonoka was about to continue her teasing, a rough voice interrupted their_ _lovely chit-chat. _

_"What are you talking about?" Sonoka looked up at the shadowed and manly figure at grinned widely at them. _

_"Ryuuuuuuu! Guess what? Goldy is apparently-mmpphh!" Ryu raised an eyebrow as he saw Sonoka's mouth being covered tightly by Rouge. Sonoka tapped on the other woman's hand. When she did not let her go, she decided to go with plan B: lick Rouge's hand until she lets go. _

_"Oh my Sono-chan! That is truly disgusting!" Sonoka laughed triumphantly as Rouge looked at her hand in horror and Ryu looked at both woman with amusement. He folded his arms, smirking. "I'm starting to re-think about you being my child's Godmother."_

_"Wait-WHAT?! D-don't go that far. If I said sorry, would it help? Though I'm not sorry at all..."_

_"Sono-chan."_

_"Hahahaha! Don't kill me!"_

_~Flashback End~_

She blinked the tears away as she remembered that memory. That very important memory. "Hai. Both of them of precious objects that show my bonds with my closest friends." Sonoka looked away from the young doctor to not give him any suspicion of what she was feeling right now. "Aaaah. I was so childish back in the days."

Toshihiro sweat dropped at the phrase 'back in the days.'. "I-I don't think that you are old Seiji-san."

"Really? You really are a nice child Toshi-chan."

"I-I'm not a c-child. I'm 19..." Toshihiro mumbled quietly. He watched her to see if she heard him; he sighed in relief. Sonoka's head suddenly snapped up, as if she realised something. Causing Toshihiro to jump backwards in surprise.

"Oh yeah, have you taken care of a child named Ace? For medical reasons?" Sonoka added after and afterthought.

Toshihiro blinked in confusion. "I-I think s-so, I-I've been trying t-to remember my p-patients n-names. Why?"

Sonoka rubbed her head sheepishly. "Well I got some information about that person that has been kept from me for three years and I want to find him."

"A-ah, I understand. I-I will l-look into m-my medical files to see i-if I h-have taken care of a-a person n-named A-Ace."

"Thank Toshihiro, for doing this." Sonoka stared softly. The young doctor blushed heavily at her comment and bowed slightly before leaving. Once he left, Sonoka looked down at the surprisingly quiet sleeping baby. She smiled lovingly at Luffy. "It seems like your'e going to get a big brother soon..." _I hope..._

* * *

><p>Time flew by quickly for the mother of Luffy. Six more months came by, and many things changed for Sonoka. Despite having a rough start with cowardly bandit, they were now on good terms. Dandan also gave her information on Ace and how he was doing. So did Toshihiro, he decided to become the resident doctor and give help to those who needed it. Even though Toshihiro was a gentle and timid soul, he got along great with the less...ordinary characters of this village.<p>

Sonoka decided that she should not reach out to Ace yet; as he probably still is not used to contact with other people and he only just became friends with a boy named Sabo. Sonoka also kept tabs on Sabo, she looked through his background and realised that he comes from _that_ place. She is not foolish, she will not place her hatred on him because the child comes from _that _place. But, she wonders why the child left _that_ place?

Well, it does not matter because he is obviously enjoying his time with Ace. You are probably wondering why Sonoka is allowing Sabo and Ace to live in dangerous places. _The reason why I leave them alone is because it will teach them to survive, this will help them in the future. Especially Ace: having his father's blood in his veins will cause destruction for himself and many. Since his father's urge for the sea was very strong, he'll probably want to become a pirate as well and see everything. But..._

_...Ace is still denying his birth right. To think of your father as demon...is horrible. Sonoka never knew her parents, but she will never dishonour them like Ace is doing right now. But I know he cannot help it, as he does not know his father's true personality. Ace is only reacting to rumours that are mixed with the truth. _

_Therefore right now, I can only watch from afar. Just, for now. _

Sonoka also realised that her son is also in the same position as Ace. Ryu-No, Dragon is now considered by the World Government the most dangerous man in the world; and if she thinks about how her reputation has left a print on the world, Luffy is in more trouble. This caused her to train as much as she can, even though she is no longer a pirate. But she knows that won't be enough. When the time is right, she will train Luffy and Ace; and maybe Sabo. After all...

..._I always wanted three sons._

* * *

><p><em>~Time-skip 6 years~<em>

"Lalalalalalalalala...never ending, this dream~" Sonoka sang, with happiness filled in her melodious voice. It echoed throughout the room. The sounds of water and clashing mixed with her singing. Sonoka Seji was currently washing a heap load of dishes from last night. She invited Nata, Toshihiro, and Makino. The other bandits and villagers complained why they weren't invited. Her answer was: "Because every time I do that you clean out my fridge and the food in my basement!". She sighed, even if she didn't invite her friends, Luffy would eat more than they could if she didn't scold him.

Luffy. Just thinking of her precious son made her smile. He's grown-up so well, just how she wanted him to be. Well except for his black hole stomach, but no one is perfect. Everyone has taken a liking to him and when she was busy, Makino volunteered to take care of him._ What? Did you actually think I going to allow Dandan to take care of my child? We maybe on good terms but I do not trust her with my life nor my child's._

Suddenly, Sonoka calmly switched off the water coming from her sink and dried her with a brown raggedy cloth. "And imagine my surprise when Red-Haired Shanks decides to stay. I think him and his crew are over-staying their 'vacation', it's already been four months."

Sonoka grinned in victory as she saw that she finally finished washing the dishes. "Thank goodness, now I can go the bar to see my dear son."

* * *

><p>Laughter and loud voices were heard as Sonoka entered the bar. "HAHAHAHAHA! Makino! More!"<p>

"Same here!"

"Hai! One second."

"Not enough sake!"

"Oi! Don't take my meat!"

Sonoka sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she looked over at the drunk pirates. A black and short blur ran towards her. The sudden extra weight made her fall back. "Ummpphh!" she looked down to see Luffy grinning his trademark grin at her. Sonoka looked at the scar near his eye, remembering what happened. She also remembered that threat she gave Shanks for influencing her baby: "I swear to God if any thing happens to my baby because of you, I will fuck you up so bad, not even Toshi-chan will be able to fix your damn face!"

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Guess what?"

Sonoka smiled fondly at him, patting his head. Shanks (who was sitting on a bar chair) was getting paler by the second. _Will I have a chance to live if I run now? __  
><em>

"What?"

"I ate a supper fruit that made me a rubber man!" as soon as Luffy said these words.

She blinked once. She blinked twice. "What?"

Luffy nodded excitedly at his mother. "Yeah! It was in a box Shanks had!" Sonoka went dead silent. Her eyes were covered by her light blue hair.

"_Shanks! Get your ass back here right now! Or else I'm gonna stick a pole up ya ass!"_


End file.
